Jake the Snake Roberts
Jake the Snake Roberts is a pro wrestler from Stone Mountain Georgia. He is current 3x WLF World Heavyweight Championship. He is a former member of the Family Unit managed by Christopher Walken He is a former member of the Million Dollar Corporation. He won the 2013 World War III. He was the last NWA world champion He is the leader of "The Ministry" Accomplishments 3x WLF World Champion: 1st Reign: 20 Feb 2012 - Dropped the title the next month 2nd Reign: 26 Aug 2013 - Nov 2013 3rd Reign: 23 Feb 2015 - now NWA World Champion: 26 Jan 2015 - 23 Feb 2015 (title unified with WLF championship) Winner of 2013 World War III WLF Career Jake the Snake Roberts was first seen in the WLF on the 20th June, when his snake Damien was crushed to death when Bryan Davidson ordered Sid Vicious to powerbomb Jake on top of Damien. At Independence Day 2011, Jake hacked WLF broadcasts and appeared wearing a mask, calling himself V. On the weeks leading up to Summer Slam he continued to intercept broadcasts as the mysterious V. At Summer Slam he revealed himself as Jake the Snake Roberts and targeted Davidson for the death of his snake. He also revealed a new, even large python named Leviathon. He made his debut match at Summer Slam losing via count out to Davidson thanks to outside interference from Davidson's body guard Sycho Sid. On 5 Sept Jake brutally assault Sycho Sid putting him out of action due to injuries. On 26 Sept, 2011, Jake defeated Bryan Davidson in a steel cage match. As a result of the loss, Davidson had to leave the WLF. On 24 Oct 2011, at Halloween Havoc Jake was scheduled to face a masked newcomer called the Phantom. The Phantom revealed himself to be Davidson. Jake still managed to defeat him. On 5 Dec 2011 at Survivor Series he won a classic elimination style match along with fellow team member Owen Hart. On 6 February Jake kidnapped the Macho Man's sweetheart Maryse, but the following week he brought her back to Prime Time unharmed. He berated the Macho Man Randy Savage for what he saw as the sin of lust. His kidnapping of Maryse was to make a point. On 20 Feb 2012 at the Royal Rumble, he captured the WLF World Heavyweight championship from Macho Man Randy Savage in a triple threat match which also involved the Undertaker whom Roberts pinned. On 12 March 2012 however, he denounced his role as WLF championship and forfeited his title. He left the WLF a few weeks later. On 18 Nov 2012 Roberts returned to the WLF after a 6 month break and shocked the WLF by aligning himself with Ted DiBiase and becoming part of the Million Dollar Corporation. He also had a new python named after his original python Damien. Jake started 2013 off with a bang by winning an 8 man Survivor Style match on Prime Time, sole survivors with fellow team mate Dangerous Danny B. On 24 June 2013, he won the World War III 60 man battle royale, eliminating Chris Jericho last. On 26 August 2013 at Summer Slam Jake capture the WLF heavyweight championship for the 2nd time, after double crossing Ted DiBiase and DDTing him just as he was going to pin Ric Flair. The match was a 6 man battle and Jake had been given instructions by Ted to aid him in retaining his championship belt. He was promptly fired from the Million Dollar Corporation. The following week he announced that he was now part of the Family Unit, managed by Christopher Walken after the Family Unit split from the Corporation, also revealing that had skimmed hundreds of thousands of dollars of Corporation bank accounts. At Survivor Series 2013, Jake lost the title in a Hell in the Cell match to Josh Arcanum. Bruiser Brody was also in the match. Chris chose Jake the Snake Roberts as his champion and at Word War III in June 2014, was at ringside for the fatal 4 elimination match. After some mistimed interference from Walken, Jake abandoned the match, leaving Walken in the lurch without a champion and was thus eliminated from the match. This ended Walken's hopes of owning the WLF, an honor which went to Robert DeNiro whose champion Vader won the match. In July 2014, Ted DiBiase took over as president of the WLF and promptly fired Christopher Walken and the Family Unit. He however kept Jake around but started to issue special tasks for Jake to do to avoid being fired. The week before Summer Slam saw druids appear on Prime Time, attacking Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker. At Summer slam in Aug 2014 it was revealed that Jake the Snake Roberts was behind the attacks and that he had a "Ministry" to cleanse evil from the WLF, claiming that he had been chosen by the "man upstairs". His first target was the Undertaker and he invited Undertaker to join the Ministry, but that he would first have to be be "cleansed" by suffering and humiliation. He wrestled a Hell in the Cell match against the Undertaker, which ended when the druids returned and the Undertaker was tied to a cross in the middle of the ring. On 26 Jan 2015, he became the new NWA world champion when he and the Powers of Pain defeated the Shield. On 23 Feb 2015 at the Royal Rumble he competed in an Elimination chamber match against current and former WLF and NWA heavyweight champions and won to become the new unified champion. Also in the match were Ted Dibiase, Roman Reigns, Randy Savage, Jose De Jesus and Ultimate Warrior. Notable Feuds Big Van Vader Bruiser Brody Josh Arcanum Sycho Sid Undertaker Macho Man Randy Savage RP'd by: 2011-2012: Kevin7ee 2013-Now: Recker Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Champions